The scoring method of existing electronic skipping rope is single point detecting which is achieved by just detecting one point during the rope rotating for one circle. During the jumper doing rope skipping, the rope is not always rotating along a same direction. When the hands of the jumper is shaking, a rotating body (movable end for fixing the rope) of the handle is likely to rotate back and forth, thus brings inaccurate counting results. For example, the jumping person jumped 200 times, but the counting result may be 210 times. Such an unscientific way of counting will produce an unfair result in rope skipping competition or examination.
Additionally, in existing rope skipping competition, besides the detection of the handle, and sometimes will further require the jumping person to make the rope hit the ground. However, existing electronic skipping rope does not have such a function to meet the needs of the competition and examination of this kind.
In view of the above-mentioned disadvantages of the existing technology, the applicant develops an electronic skipping rope structure with reliable counting function, and a skipping competition system including such an electronic skipping rope structure.